Is That a Ghost?
by Luna Dragneel
Summary: Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pembinaan karakter. Kata teman-temanku yang pernah kesini, ada kamar yang angker. Tapi kan katanya... kalau kataku...?


**Is that a ghost?**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, but this story is mine . Just for your information, this fic based on true story that happened 2 years ago.

Summary : Saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pembinaan karakter. Kata teman-temanku yang pernah kesini, ada kamar yang angker. Tapi kan katanya... Kalau kataku...?

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typos, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya Ruru mau minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita. Ruru gak bermaksud untuk memplagiat kok, suer deh ^^v<strong>

_**Don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy my story^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RUKIA'S POV<strong>_

Hari ini sekolahku mengadakan pembinaan karakter bagi siswa kelas 7. Seluruh siswa kelas 7 mengikuti pembinaan karakter ini, tak terkecuali aku. Pembinaan karakter ini berlangsung selama dua hari, tepatnya dari hari Selasa sampai hari Rabu. Pembinaan karakter ini bertempat di sebuah Wisma Atlet yang berada di daerah Rokungai. Pihak sekolah tidak menyediakan alat transportasi, jadi kami harus pergi kesana sendiri dan tentunya dengan biaya transportasi sendiri. Sebagian besar temanku pergi kesana dengan menggunakan bus, sedangkan sisanya menggunakan kendaraan pribadi mereka. Aku sendiri pergi kesana dengan cara menumpang pada salah satu temanku yang menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Tapi tidak cuma aku saja loh yang menumpang, ada tiga orang lainnya yang juga ikut menumpang.

Setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan selama kurang lebih setengah jam, akhirnya kami sampai di wisma Rokungai. Ternyata kami yang datang paling lama karena setelah kulihat-lihat ternyata seluruh siswa kelas 7 sudah memenuhi halaman wisma ini.

"Semuanya cepat kesini dan berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing!" perintah Ochi-_sensei _dengan toa yang entah didapatnya darimana. Seluruh siswa kelas 7 pun langsung berbaris sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing.

"Ayo, ayo… barisnya yang rapi!" kata Ochi-_sensei_. Setelah barisan kami terlihat rapi, Ochi-_sensei_ pun membuka acara pembinaan karakter ini.

"Ok… semuanya harap tenang ya dan dengarkan baik-baik! Hari ini kita akan melangsungkan pembinaan karakter di Wisma Atlet Rokungai. Disini sudah ada Yamamoto-san selaku pemilik dari wisma ini yang akan memberikan sambutan. Silahkan pak," kata Ochi-_sensei_.

"Terima kasih. Baiklah… perkenalkan, saya Yamamoto Genryuusai. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh sensei kalian, saya adalah pemilik dari wisma ini…" kata Yamamoto-san. Entah beliau bicara apa lagi, karena aku mulai malah sibuk melihat-lihat halaman wisma ini. Jujur saja, aku paling malas mendengarkan hal-hal semacam ini karena pasti akan lama.

"Ok, terima kasih Yamamoto-san atas sambutannya. Nah, sekarang kita akan masuk kedalam aula. Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita berdoa dulu sesuai dengan kepercayaan kita masing-masing. Berdoa mulai…" kata Ochi-_sensei_, lalu kami pun berdoa, tentunya sesuai kepercayaan kami masing-masing. Setelah selesai berdoa, kami segera masuk ke dalam aula. Aula wisma ini sangatlah luas, tapi lantainya agak kotor.

"Semuanya duduk!" perintah Ochi-_sensei_ sambil setengah berteriak. Kami pun dengan terpaksa duduk di lantai yang kotor ini. Setelah itu Ochi-_sensei_ memulai event yang pertama, event hiburan. Dalam event ini, seluruh guru yang ikut dalam pembinaan karakter diharuskan untuk menghibur seluruh siswa. Event ini sukses membuat kami tertawa, apalagi saat Urahara-_sensei_ bernyanyi untuk Yuroichi-_sensei_.

"Yuroichi, Yuroichi kekasihku… bilang pada orang tuamu~," kurang lebih begitulah penggalan lirik lagu yang dinyayikan oleh Urahara-sensei. Lagu ini sukses membuat pipi Yuroichi-_sensei _bersemu merah dan juga sukses membuat seluruh siswa bergosip ria.

**_Skip Time_**

Tepat pukul 11 siang, Ochi-_sensei_ mulai membagi-bagikan kamar. Satu kamar ditempati oleh 10 orang. Kamar untuk siswa laki-laki berada di sebelah kiri aula, sedangkan untuk perempuan berada disebelah kanan aula. Di setiap kamar akan ada seorang guru atau pengurus OSIS yang menemani.

Setelah pembagian selesai, kami segera menuju kamar kami masing-masing. Aku mendapat kamar M, berarti aku sekamar dengan Hiyori, Nemu, dan beberapa gadis dari kelas lain yang tidak aku kenal. Karena aku yang datang paling lama, aku pun mendapat tempat tidur paling pojok. Haduh… sudah paling pojok, lampu dikamar ini juga remang-remang, bikin seram saja! Tapi dengan terpaksa aku harus tidur disini karena sudah tidak ada lagi tempat tidur yang tersisa. Katanya sih ada kamar yang angker, tapi aku tidak tahu kamar apa yang angker. Jangan-jangan kamar ini lagi yang angker! Habis suasana hawa disini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Tapi ya sudahlah. Setelah itu aku membereskan barang-barangku sambil ber-SMS ria dengan Nanao. Nanao atau lebih lengkapnya Ise Nanao adalah salah satu sahabat baikku sejak masih kecil, walaupun kami berbeda kelas. Ok, kembali pada isi SMS.

"Eh, Nanao… kamu ada dikamar apa? Aku di M… Huwee :'( gelap," kataku lewat SMS tentunya.

"Di N. Ya sudah, kesini saja…" balasnya.

"Kesitu? Orang aku gak tahu jalannya, gimana sih kamu?" balasku.

"Aduh… tinggal lewat kamar mandi saja," balasnya. Aku pun memasang tampang bingung. Kamar mandi? Apa mungkin dia salah SMS?

"Kamar mandi?" balasku.

"Iya! Sudah deh, mending kamu cepat ke kamar mandi!" balasnya.

"Ngapain? Mandi?" balasku.

"Kamu banyak nanya banget sih? Tinggal ke kamar mandi saja, susah banget?" balasnya. Aku pun segera ke kamar mandi. Kukira kamar mandi hanya ada satu, tapi ternyata ada banyak didalam satu ruangan yang sangat luas, jadi kami tidak perlu berebut untuk mandi. Di dalam ruangan ini ada beberapa ventilasi yang ditutup sehingga udara sedikit terasa pengap.

"Rukia!" panggil Nanao yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi yang lain. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Ayo sini!" ajaknya sambil menarik lenganku. Dan tada~... kami sampai di kamar N. Ah, aku baru sadar. Ternyata kamar M dan kamar N dihubungkan oleh sebuah kamar, err… ralat, mungkin lebih tepat ruangan mandi.

"Oh, iya. Katanya kamu mau minta tema, jadi gak?" tanyanya.

"Jadilah… ayo kirimin," kataku sambil menyalakan bluetooth di handphone-ku.

"Eh, kamu pindah saja kesini… masih ada dua kasur lagi yang kosong tuh," kata Nanao.

"Ah? Iya juga yah, disini kan lebih terang," kataku sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Memang kalau dibandingkan, kamar N jauh lebih bagus daripada kamar M.

"Ya, sudah… pindah saja. Lagipula disini ada Momo dan Orihime," kata Nanao. Momo adalah teman sebangku-ku, dia juga termasuk sahabat baikku. Kalau Orihime, dia sekelas dengan Nanao, dan dialah yang memberiku tumpangan tadi pagi.

"Ok deh, pegangin nih HP-ku," kataku. Lalu aku kembali ke kamar M untuk mengambil barang-barangku.

"Rukia, mau kemana? Mau mandi?" tanya Ochi-sensei yang kebetulan lewat saat aku sedang membawa handuk dan beberapa barang lainnya menuju ruangan mandi.

"Ah, enggak… Ochi-sensei, saya boleh pindah ke kamar N gak?" tanyaku langsung.

"Boleh, tapi entar malam ya… habis Urahara-_sensei_ keliling buat absen," jelas Ochi-_sensei_.

"Ok, makasih _sensei_…" kataku. Lalu aku kembali memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam lemari karena belum boleh pindah.

"Semuanya, makan siang!" kata Urahara-_sensei_ dengan toa. Seluruh siswa kelas 7 pun langsung keluar dari kamar mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah makan siang selesai, kami melanjutkan dengan event agama. Kegiatan yang dilakukan di event ini tergantung agama masing-masing dan tempatnya pun sudah pasti berbeda-beda. Untuk agama-ku bertempat di aula, sedangkan untuk agama yang lain sih aku tidak tahu. Event ini akan berlanjut sampai malam, kira-kira pukul 9 malam. Tapi event ini tidak berlanjut terus loh karena nanti akan ada selingan event istirahat, mandi, renungan bersama, dan makan malam.

_**Skip Time**_

Tepat pukul 9 malam semua event sudah selesai, kami pun kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing untuk tidur. Aku pun kembali ke kamar M cepat-cepat untuk memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamar N sebelum Ochi-_sensei_ datang karena sepertinya Urahara-_sensei_ tidak akan mengabsen kami. Di kamar N tersisa dua kasur yang letaknya di pojok ruangan, aduh sama saja dengan kamar M. Karena aku takut tidur di tempat paling pojok, aku pun tidur berdua dengan Orihime yang berbaik hati mau membagi kasur dan lemarinya denganku. Kasur kami bersebelahan dengan kasur Soi Fon dan kasur Chizuru, kasur kami juga bersebrangan dengan kasur Tatsuki. Tatsuki tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala sehingga dia mematikan lampu dikamar ini, Chizuru yang takut gelap pun protes. Akhirnya Tatsuki menyalakan lampunya lagi dan memilih untuk tidur dikasur yang dekat dengan pintu keluar karena disitu agak gelap. Dan akhirnya, kasur disebrang kami pun kosong. Ketika semua sudah tertidur pulas, aku, Orihime, Momo, dan Nanao malah tidak bisa tidur. Kami pun mengobrol pelan-pelan.

"Eh… itu kecoak ya?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke kolong kasur Soi Fon.

"Mana?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba kecoak itu keluar dari kolong kasur Soi Fon dan berjalan menuju kolong kasur kami. Aku dan Orihime pun dengan refleks langsung kabur menuju kasur kosong disebrang kami. Entah kenapa Momo dan Nanao juga ikut pindah ke kasur ini, padahal letak kasur mereka jauh dari kecoak tersebut. Kami pun memulai pembicaraan dengan suara yang agak pelan karena kami tidak ingin yang lain ikut bangun. Tiba-tiba jendela yang letaknya paling pojok terbuka dan tertutup sendiri. Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh angin karena saat ini sedang hujan, atau mungkin karena engselnya sudah rusak karena tadi siang aku sudah mencoba menutupnya tapi tidak bisa. Kami pun mengabaikan jendela itu dan kembali mengobrol.

"Eh… eh… Ru… Rukia… i… itu…" kata Orihime sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanyaku. Aku pun langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Orihime. Dan tada~ pintu ruangan mandi juga ikut terbuka dan tertutup sendiri. Pertama-tama pintu itu terbuka tidak terlalu lebar, tapi lama-lama menjadi agak lebar. Kami pun mulai ketakutan karena saat ini tepat pukul 12 malam.

"Jangan-jangan dikamar mandi ada hantu lagi! Ih…!" kata Nanao sehingga Momo dan Orihime ketakutan. Tapi menurutku, pintu itu terbuka dan menutup sendiri karena angin dari jendela yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kami pun mulai menutupi wajah kami dengan tangan maupun bantal karena kami takut jika sewaktu-waktu ada hantu yang keluar dari ruangan mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian kami mendengar suara kran air yang menyala dari dalam ruangan mandi dan pintu itu pun masih terbuka dan tertutup sendiri. Suara air itu terdengar semakin deras, padahal tidak ada satupun siswi yang masuk ke ruang itu dan seingatku, semua bak di kamar mandi sudah dipenuhkan oleh Ochi-sensei karena kami tidak boleh menyalakan kran air saat pagi hari. Tepat pukul 2 pagi, Nanao dan Momo pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan kakak pengurus OSIS yang juga sekamar dengan kami. Aku dan Orihime pun kembali ke kasur kami yang semula karena kecoak itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kak…" kata Momo.

"Ah… kenapa? Kok belum pada tidur?" tanya kakak OSIS itu sambil mengucak-ngucak matanya.

" Jendela sama pintu kamar mandi kebuka sendiri, tolong tutupin dong kak," kata Nanao. Kakak itu pun langsung menutup jendela dan pintu ruang mandi. Setelah itu dia kembali tidur, begitu juga dengan kami. Kami pun tertidur karena kelelahan walaupun pintu ruang mandi kembali terbuka dan suara air kembali terdengar.

* * *

><p>Pukul 5 pagi aku terbangun dari tidurku, berarti aku hanya tidur selama 3 jam saudara-saudara! Ya ampun, bagaimana saat outbond nanti? Bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena masih ngantuk lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi deh, tapi bagaimana aku bisa tidur lagi kalau kakak-kakak OSIS itu sangat berisik. Saat ini mereka sedang mandi dan sebagian sedang mengobrol. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku terbangun pagi-pagi begini. Tapi karena didorong rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, akhirnya aku bisa tertidur lagi dan terbangun lagi saat pukul 6 pagi.<p>

"Ayo mandi! Jam 7 harus kumpul ke aula yah!" kata kakak OSIS sambil merapihkan tempat tidurnya. Aku dan yang lainnya pun langsung masuk ke ruang mandi. Saat masuk ke ruang mandi, aku bertemu dengan Nemu.

"Gimana tidurnya semalam?" tanya Nemu.

"Ya… enggak gimana-gimana," jawabku. Lalu aku melihat ke jendela didalam ruangan ini. Semua jendela yang ada disini tertutup dengan rapat.

"Oh, iya… semalam ada yang masuk kesini gak?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Enggak. Kan Ochi-sensei mengunci pintu kamar mandi, jadi kami tidak bisa ke kamar mandi. Memang kenapa?" kata Nemu.

"E… enggak… gak kenapa-napa," kataku sambil menelan ludahku. Jadi yang semalam itu apa? Apa benar kata Nanao kalau disini ada hantu?

* * *

><p>Setelah mandi, aku bertemu dengan Orihime yang sedang menyapu kamar N.<p>

"Orihime, Orihime… dengerin aku deh," kataku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku pun menceritakannya pembicaraanku dengan Nemu.

"Pas kamu tidur, pintunya juga masih terbuka dan tertutup sendiri," kata Orihime.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" tanyaku.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Normal POV**_

BLETAK…

"Akh…" kata Momo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Momo," panggil Orihime. Padahal Momo baru saja akan tertidur pulas tapi Orihime malah melempari kepala Momo dengan sandalnya. Cara yang sangat jitu untuk membangunkan seseorang.

"Apaan?" kata Momo kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku gak bisa tidur nih," kata Orihime tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Terus kenapa bangunin aku?" tanya Momo yang masih kesal.

"Habisnya Rukia sudah pulas sih, kan tidak enak kalau membangunkannya. Mana pintunya masih terbuka dan tertutup sendiri lagi," kata Orihime. Momo pun melihat pintu itu. Kali ini pintu itu terbuka sangat lebar.

"Ya… mau gimana lagi? Sudah tidur saja. Aku ngantuk nih," kata Momo.

"Yah, jangan tidur dulu dong… temenin aku bentar saja, yah?" pinta Orihime dengan puppy-eyes, Momo pun akhirnya menemani Orihime mengobrol sampai pagi.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**RUKIA'S POV**_

Huh… kasihan ya si Momo. Sudah dibanguninnya dengan cara yang tidak elite (baca: dilempari sandal), lalu disuruh menemaninya sampai pagi lagi. Coba aku jadi Momo, aku pasti lempar balik!

"Jadinya yang buka pintu itu siapa?" tanya Orihime. Aku pun kembali sadar dari lamunanku.

"Benar kan kataku? Itu pasti hantu!" kata Nanao tiba-tiba.

"Whoa! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tahu nih Nanao, ngagetin!" kata Orihime.

"Eh… berarti kamar N sekarang angker yah? Dulu kan yang angker kamar O…" lanjut Orihime.

"Angker?" tanya Nanao.

"Eh, kok sepi?" tanyaku saat menyadari kalau dikamar ini sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain kami.

"Eh, tungguin!" kataku saat melihat Orihime dan Nanao berlari meninggalkanku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar itu tiba-tiba pintu kamar N tertutup sendiri. Aku pun bergidik ngeri dan langsung berlari menuju aula.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu 2 hari. Ini semua kejadian nyata yang Ruru alamin loh, tapi endingnya dan bagian pas SMS-an sama Nanao itu beda loh soalnya Ruru lupa isi SMS-nya apa. Kalau ending aslinya, gak ada acara lari-lari n pintu nutup sendiri. Gara-gara inget-inget kejadian ini, Ruru sampai mimpiin kuntilanak T.T

Mind to RnR m(_ _)m

Flame boleh asal jangan nyakitin kata-katanya yah^^


End file.
